


Take it or Leave it

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Caught, Cause everyone knows that season is trash, Cock & Ball Torture, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Fucked really hard, Gay Sex, Gen, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Multi, My First Fanfic, My second time writing these tags, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, before season 2, i love tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel is sick, so like always, he sends Sebastian to get information from the undertaker. You know, cause Sebastian is Ciel's fucking dog. Sebastian gets a little surprise when he gets to the Undertaker's business.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the thirsty people](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+thirsty+people).



> Hey everyone reading this, I may have gotten the characteristics a tad off. Please tell me in the comments.l!

Ciel sat alone, looking at his clock in the corner of the room. He sighed, thinking of how clogged up his nose was. He had stopped his butler from pampering him a few hours ago. He was such a tall bitch, but then again, he reasoned, he could be called the queen's bitch. He guessed that everyone had their flaws, except for Sebastian. Considering that Sebastian was a demon didn't boost his self confidence a smidge, only humiliated him more. He was officially out done by his own butler. It was an odd feeling some mix of pride and annoyance. Sebastian never rubbed his superiority in Ciel's face, but that was just as, if not worse than doing the act, because they both knew who was truly superior, no matter how many acts were put on in public. Ciel sighed again, before returning to his work. Sebastian arrived in earnest, carrying a letter from the queen. Ciel let Sebastian inside his study, and took the letter. Ciel and Sebastian's hands brushed each others as the letter passed. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and suddenly poor Sebastian was on the ground via his master and being kicked in the stomach. Sebastian just laid there and let the boy let his uncontrollable anger out. Ciel suddenly dropped to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Sebastian silently sighed to himself in disappointment and pity for his young lord. Sebastian didn't want to be with Ciel, **despite popular belief!** He needed someone older and stronger. Someone Sebastian could vent on and treat like an equal. Sebastian then got up and stood at his master's side. Ciel stopped crying and told him to leave him for the time being. Sebastian knew that he should put earmuffs on his sensitive ears, for Ciel was going to make himself feel better. If you know what I mean ;). Sebastian sighed once more as he heard his contractor slick himself up and moaning very loudly. He could feel the feelings that Ciel was feeling, and he couldn't say truthfully that he wasn't at all turned on. But since this was his master, he turned himself off, and waited impatiently for it to end. Ciel invited Sebastian back in after he had cleaned himself and read the letter from Her Majesty. It said,"My dearest knight, I wish to talk to you on happier days but this is not the exact moment to do so. I do however, hope to see you as soon as acceptable, for I have many things to show you~. Many you will enjoy. On this matter of enjoyment, I fear that someone has taken too much. Someone has stolen from me, and I need them to be found. Ciel, my _Bitch_ , go hither for me, and you will be rewarded with the **utmost** pleasure. I will treat you to my wealth and show you how grateful I am for service, and your duty. Your Majesty the queen. Selfish Bitch... He just couldn't. He was into guys more than old crusty grandmas. He gaged in his throat. Sebastian smirked. "I see that she wanted more than your help with a mission."

 

"Shut up mutt, go to the Undertaker's and ask him about this case." Sebastian bowed. Sebastian went on his way alone, for he did not want his master to catch anymore of this cold. Sebastian entered the shop. He heard deep moans in the back. Curious of what teh Undertaker was doing, he looked through the door and saw many coffins and death symbols. In the middle of the room, was the Undertaker, fucking himself. He pulled his length again and again. Harder, faster, louder. Sebastian had already whipped out his dick, seeing his love interest jacking off. _Seems like everyone is jacking off today!_ Suddenly Undertaker groaned out.

 

"Seba~Sebastian," with this both men came. Sebastian wanted to do so much for and to his little whore. Sebastian inadvertently licked his lips at the thought. The Undertaker looked over, hearing him. He swung open the door, seeing Sebastian, cock in hand, grinning. In truth, the Undertaker could feel Sebastian's emotions, as little as they were. Lust, anticipation, and a bit of love for the man in front of him. _Oh Sebastian, please fuck me._ To his surprise Sebastian responded inside his head.  _How good will you sound when I do?_ The Undertaker smiled, thinking  _he he he, tell me a joke first, and then I'll show you._ Sebastian sighed, shaking his head.  _Why did one man grab another man's balls?_ he waited for a moment, then the Undertaker said he didn't know.  _Because they both wanted to fuck!_ At this, Sebastian grabbed the Undertaker's penis.

 

"You cheated!" The Undertaker said startled.

 

"You knew I was going to cheat," Sebastian said, grinning into the Undertaker's penis.

 

"Sebastian, I've been fucked many times in my life, what do you think will make you diff--~" The Undertaker let out a cry. Sebastian started to grit his teeth around the older man's cock, twisting the skin back and forth in his mouth. "Sebastian!" The Undertaker shouted in pure lust. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but he didn't care, he wanted his master to take him, to be like his fantasies. Sebastian thought, _what would you like me to do, undertaker._

 

_..._

 

_I... I don't know. We have known each other for a while. I trust you._

 

_Challenge excepted... How many times have you jacked off in my name?_

 

_......._

 

_Undertaker...._

 

_......_

_Fine, if you won't answer I'll make you!_ he took his mouth of his cock and put his rather dry self into the u undertaker.

 

"As I've said, nothing can really make me talk." Sebastian decided to take another page from his dad's book. Forks and knives appeared. 

 

"I was hoping you'd say that ," in an instant, forks and knifes went up the Undertaker's ass. The Undertaker gasped and moaned, putting his hands into Sebastian's hair. Sebastian smirked, knowing this was driving the Undertaker crazy. At one point the Undertaker screamed his lungs out. "Found it," the forks and knifes were taken out, replaced by Sebastian's, by now, dripping cock. Sebastian pushed and hit the Undertaker's prostate. The Undertaker cried out again, he was usually the one that fucked others, not the other way around!  The Undertaker's cock was really hard. Sebastian looked down at his moaning lover, chest pushed forward, legs spread. His cock almost leaking from the pure euphoria of this. His grey hair, sprawled out on the floor. Undertaker looked up, and Sebastian saw his lustful green eyes.

 

The Undertaker whispered between moans,"like what you see?" At this, Sebastian picked up his pace. The Undertaker's dick was squirting out his juices, "Fuck Sebastian!" Sebastian smiled a lustful smile and came into the man's ass. Undertaker groaned again, as did Sebastian. Sebastian laid down next to the Undertaker, not because he was tried, but because he needed information. 

 

"Undertaker, was that enough payment for the information?"

 

"For now, Sebastian, for now. The man you're looking for is not a man, but a woman. Keep your eye out for anyone, even friends and family," Sebastian got up and nodded, as he was about to walk out the door, fully clothed. The Undertaker called out. "Hey Sebastian, can we do this again?" Sebastian looked back and grinned. 

"You thought this was a one night stand? Oh, and you never told me how many times you jacked off...."

 

"Fifteen times to you, but I'd like to add a few more times, if you let me."

Sebastian turned his head forward, and as he opened the door, he said, "You have my permission." The Undertaker giggled, and Sebastian knew that his partner wouldn't get any sleep that night.

 


	2. Sebastian!

By the time Sebastian got back to the home it was a little past noon. He had been gone for more than four hours. Sebastian sighed. What was he going to do about this thing that was going on between him and Under? Ciel was grumpy that his butler was not there, which was unusual but, he figured out that Sebastian wasn't perfect anymore. Sebastian, for once, was late. "Sebastian! Where are you?" He was thoroughly vexed and pissed off. The nerve of his butler! As Ciel was shouting at the walls and window, Sebastian had arrived home. He heard the entire walk there of Ciel complaining and whining about his butler being absent. "Sebastian!"  
"Yes my Lord?" Sebastian appears. On prompt arrive, Ciel slaps him over and over to the extent of physical abuse.

"Sebastian! When I call for you, you have to show up!" Sebastian couldn't handle this. Under hadn't let him vent enough for this. Sebastian grabbed the foolish boy's hand by the wrist, and stared into the boy's eyes. Sebastian throws him on the bed. Sebastian took of his gloves. This was something he didn't do much, because it gave him control over his master. The master didn't know that this contract was a two way street. "Sebastian, I command for you to stop!" Sebastian smirked, taking the boy's wrists into his hands, on top of him.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Mocked Sebastian. He moved on hand to the fidgety boy's lip. "Stay still. That's an order." Ciel was amazed that he didn't move a muscle, but it worried the crap out of him. He had to do whatever his 'master' told him to, at one point he went from obedient butler to being a dominate. Ciel was the submissive. Ciel decided to try to fight back, but his body would not budge. Sebastian looked down at the panicked filled boy. "Stop struggling, or you'll have more than what I planning on giving you. Be a submissive little boy, and fucking stop trying to move. It will feel good in the end...probably."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck! This is bad. Very bad. What is going to happen?!?_

_What is going to happen indeed_.

 _Sebastian_!

  
_Hello my little bitch, ready for my huge dick. My little virgin. Or should I say hand whore. Don't worry, I won't be touching you there. But by the end, you'll wish I had. You'll find that you can't even cum until I tell to. That doesn't mean that you won't be on the edge of release and never get it. And I think these are in order. Hehehe. Damn, I sound like Undertaker._

Sebastian put Ciel's hands above his head and tried them together. Then he put a blind fold on him.

_Please, I'm sorry Sebastian, just please stop._

  
_As much as I get turned on by your begging, this is a done deal. So shut up. That's an order. You can only moan. And cry out my name._ With that he undid his pants and Ciel's. Sebastian turned him over. Ciel moaned as the cold air met his skin. Sebastian pushed his two fingers into Ciel's ass, not lubricated.

"Sebastian! -----" the rest moaning because of the order. Sebastian chucked. He quiet liked this order and would definitely use it again. "Sebastian!!"

"Yes, Ciel? You can answer now."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I've had enough of this bullshit! You always hitting me. That's what walls are for! I don't want apologies, I want you to feel what a human would feel if you had done the same things you did to me to them. I want to fuck you until you beg to have your soul taken." Sebastian pulled out his fingers. Sebastian then shoved himself inside.

"Sebastian, dam, fuck, shit! you son of a bitch!" Sebastian smiled.

"Say that again, my little bitch whore. Get all worked up, you've deserved it, dam you tight." Sebastian had to admit that Ciel not passing out was impressive. But he wanted more moans and screams. More name calling. More displeasure from Ciel. Ciel stayed silent.

"Say what your thinking, it's an order!"

  
"Sebastian please stop, I need a break. Fuck, stop ramming so hard! Why am I saying this out loud, fuck you Sebastian. Ah~~"

"Don't cum, that's also an order."

"Damn it, ah, it hurts! Sebastian!"

"Say the magic words.." Sebastian smirked.  
"No, never!" Sebastian muffled a chuckle at the stubborn child. He spead up.  
"Shit! Your a faggot! You think increasing your pace will make me beg to you." Sebastian added his whole hand next to his dick.  
"FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK! SEBASTIAN, SHIT! PLEASE SEBASTIAN, MAKE ME CUM!"The boy's body was shaking from him wanting to cum, but forced to obey the orders until Sebastian told him to.

"No..." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's dick and stroked, the penis was quivering. Ciel was extremely hard. Sebastian smiled. "I told you would like it."

"Pain..." Sebastian sighed, Ciel had finally forgotten the meaning of words, and could only say emotions.  
"You can cum if you say true name."This got the boy's attention.  
"Plea--se Master... let me cum. Please... pleas...plea...ple...pl..p..."

"You can cum, little bitch, you can cum." Almost immediately Ciel came with a loud scream.

"Bloody hell.." Sebastian took off Ciel's cuffs and blind fold. He still had a shirt on as did Sebastian.

Sebastian got off him and ordered him on last time, "Sleep my lord, and don't order me around anymore. Whore." Sebastian got up and pulled up his pants. Ciel almost had a panic attack before he was drowned in waves of sleep. Sebastian closed the door, leaving a sweaty ciel in the dark, and the staff at the door. "That what will happen if you anger me. Go do your jobs." They quickly scurried away. Sebastian smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play unsteady by x ambassadors for the full effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play unsteady by x ambassadors for the full effect.

Sebastian grabbed his pants. It seemed that the new thing was for a lot of people was to masturbate. Sebastian started to pull down his pants, showing a limp cock. Sebastian needed to be mentally pleased. To have a lot of pleasure to take his mind off of things. Sebastian then pushedand pulled at his dick, rubbing circles into his skin. Suddenly, the Undertaker entered through the window, and landed on top of Sebastian. Sebastian, surprised, jumped. The Undertaker held him down. "Sebastian, you little waste of a cumshot! You slept with Ciel. I going to treat you like your the worst living thing in the universe, I'm going to fuck you until---" Sebastian crammed his lips onto Undertaker's. 

 

"He fucking hit me! But, sure, fuck me as much as you need." Sebastian opened his arms and legs, offering himself to the Undertaker.  _damn, he's hot when he does that. Fuck I'm getting turned on just by it._

 

_Glad to hear, I'll do this more often then._

 

_Ugh, fuck you Sebastian!_

 

 _That's what Ciel said... I can see the similarities._ Sebastian mused. Sebastian wanted to unwind, to let his partner take control. The Undertaker took Sebastian's dick, stroking it roughly.

 

"Fuck, Under! More, more, please," already Sebastian knew what to say to The Undertaker to get him to do as he says. 

 

"Sebastian," he said gently, "I want you as much as you want me, but I need to ask; why do you want to hurt so much?" He used a little dark magic to show Sebastian's body bruised. "Where have you been, huh?" Sebastian shook his head. Sebastian looked up at him, and started crying out into the Undertaker's hair. Undertaker removed his hand from Sebastian's cock, holding on to his lover's back. "I have you, Sebastian, I have you," he coed.

 

"No! I'm not suppose to feel like this. *sob* it's all fake. Non of its real. We aren't real. I'm sorry, b- but, we aren't meant to b-" Undertaker kissed him, still holding him.

 

"We all experience emotions, I do, you do. Stop thinking that you have no emotions. Do you feel guilty about your master?" Sebastian started unwrapping under Undertaker's body. Sebastian had tears streaming down to his pillow. The Undertaker went into a full hug, and just held Sebastian, rocking him back and forth. 

 

_I hurt my master, I'm a terrible butler for doing something like that._

 

_No your not. Stop lying to yourself._

 

_I need you, I need you inside. I need your comfort. Please, Undertaker. Help me forget everything I've done._

 

 _Of course, Sebastian._ He started to stoke again. Sebastian started to lick the Undertaker's dick, taking it in. The Undertaker took his dick out of Sebastian's mouth. "No, Sebastian. I'm treating you. Relax as I please you." Sebastian nodded. The Undertaker lined himself up. Sebastian winced in anticipation. "Sebastian, relax. Now..." he stuck himself in.

 

"Ah, Undertaker!" 

 

"Shh, Sebastian... shh," he thrusted again, keeping time with Sebastian's heart beat. Thrusting his way thoroughly. He kept fucking him until he felt his climax coming. 

 

 _Slave, turn on your hands and feet._ Sebastian caught on.

 

_Yes master, can I cum?_

 

 _No, only when I cum._ Sebastian turned around. The Undertaker started smacking Sebastian's butt cheeks. 

"Ah, master!" The sound of the smaking was repulsive to the Undertaker, but he knew that Sebastian needed or desperately wanted to be punished for raping Ciel. And as his lover, it was his responsibility to do so. He stopped smacking and put himself in again. Sebastian started moaning. Undertaker grew harder at the sounds.

_damn slave, you might just be worth my time._

 

 _Please MASTER, move faster._ Undertaker started fucking him faster. 

 

"Ah! MASTER! UNDER!" Undertaker stopped immediately. 

 

"What was that slave? Sit up NOW!" Sebastian did so, and the Undertaker started to take Sebastian's nipples into his hand. He twisted and turned the sensitive skin. 

 

"Fuck MASTER! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID!!" The Undertaker grimaced it was time. He stopped and put his dick back in. There was no turning back; the Undertaker was too turned on. He rode to his climax. 

 

"Slave!!" He filled his slave to the brim and some of the white paradise fell onto the sheets. 

 

"Fuck, MASTER! I'M GOING TO---- ahh~" he squirted onto the bed and his pillow. Undertaker pulled out of Sebastian's body. Sebastian fell down. He kissed his lover good night and told him to apologize to the young master. Little did Sebastian know that Ciel wad outside the door, hearing the whole thing. Undertaker went to confront the boy.

 

"Like what you heard?" Ciel blushed.

 

"I want to please him like that." The Undertaker eyed the boy in curiosity. 

"Well, what do mean, my lord."

"You know what I meant. Any suggestions?"  Ciel asked.

"Well, my lord, I have a few ideas."

 

 

 


	4. Undertaker

Sebastian didn't hear through his sleep, because he was a heavy sleeper. If he wasn't, he would have heard Under taking Ciel over and over. Ciel screaming at the top of his lungs. The Undertaker was preparing Ciel for Sebastian's humongous cock. "Do you still want to fuck him?"

Ye--yes, ah fuckkkkk! Undertaker!" The Undertaker leaned over.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"Call me Ciel, pleas--- ah, you're fucking hard!"  
"And your so fucking tight! Ciel, you don't know how good this feels," Ciel felt the Undertaker quiver inside of him. This reminded him of what Sebastian did. Ciel paniced, and tried to get off the Undertaker. The Undertaker put his hands onto his now lover's hips. Ciel moaned frustrated, seeing too many parallels between the Undertaker's fucking and Sebastian. Ciel realized that he wasn't really ready for Sebastian, nor could he bare this fucking.  
"I can't fuck Sebastian," Ciel said through pants. The Undertaker nods and pulls out of Ciel. Ciel shudders. "I'm sorry, I just--- need more time than I expected." The Undertaker nods again. "Say something, damn it!" The Undertaker pursed his lips.  
"My Lord...Ciel, I was surprised to hear you say that you wanted to please him so soon after his--wrong doing. It may take time for both of you to even speak to each other, because he has crossed a line with you, you with him against your will. This is something you two will need to talk about eventually, but now, you need to rest. And think about your next move. That is all I have to offer as any sort of advice. I just hope that you will not dwindle to someone else; molding into a empty shell of desperation." With that final phrase, the Undertaker stood and left the earl to ponder on his own thoughts.

Time skip brought to you by the 'please notice me kinder egg' (good for all of you who know the reference. Check out CDawg on YouTube)  
Sebastian had woken with a little more dignity and a lot of weakness in his bones. Sebastian looked around. The Undertaker wasn't there, but Sebastian could sense the Undertaker in his shop. Sebastian could also detect distress from his master.  
Probably from me, thought Sebastian. Sebastian was still sitting on his bed, contemplating whether or not to bring breakfast to the young lord. On one hand, Sebastian was still the earl's butler. On the other, he had only raped Ciel less than 12 hours ago.

Sebastian! Ciel called out to him in his mind.

Yes, my Lord?

I think we need to talk...

I know that cannot replace what I have taken from you.

You are right, Sebastian. But never the less, I can't dress myself.

Yes my Lord, right away my lord, he thought, trying to get away from his thoughts and feelings. Could it be love? Surely not. Who would hurt the ones that they loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to MiraculousMira10! Go check out her stuff


	5. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to a friend who likes fluff.

Ciel, how could I do that. I'm a fool. I hate myself. What should I do? What am I ? I always thought that I was a cool and collected demon, but I'm not. I know that now. I need help. I need to end it. That will be good for everyone. Sebastian had finished his work for the day. Sebastian had some awkward moments with Ciel. At one point, Ciel had flinched at Sebastian's touch, and refused to be dressed by his butler. Sebastian had made up his mind to go to Grell. Sebastian had failed to protect his master from someone he thought he didn't was harmful... himself. Sebastian had to make a trip to hell to get to Grell. And for that he would have to go to his lover, Undertaker, to get permission from him. Now, he didn't want to got to Under in case he figured out Sebastian's plan, but as a death god, he was to be reported to, except if you are a grim reaper. Sebastian walked into the Undertaker's shop. The Undertaker greeted him in.  
"Good Afternoon, Sebastian. What can I service you with this fine night." Sebastian wanted to at least sleep with him once more, before the end. Sebastian pulled the Undertaker's neck. He still needed to come up with a lie for all his bruises. Sebastian had hurt himself, but he wasn't going to tell Undertaker that.  
"I was wondering if you could service me a way to the underworld..." The Undertaker looked at Sebastian and his hold. The Undertaker shrugged off the hold and stepped back.  
"Sebastian, we still need to talk about the wounds." Sebastian admired Undertaker's confidence on his face that he would be able to love Sebastian no matter what came out of his mouth. Sebastian played a shrug.

"I just," adds a pause for drama," needed to vent in the ring." The Undertaker looked into Sebastian's eyes and had a pleading look for him to let him in. Under sighed.

"Sebastian, you can go. Just be careful." Sebastian nodded and went though a portal to the Underworld.  
\------------fluff------------  
Sebastian went into the hellish headquarters. William was working at the desk. Will wrinkled his nose at the sight of Sebastian. (See the end for extra)

"Do you need something, Sebastian?"

"I'm looking for Grell, he should be here somewhere..." William looked at him in disbelief and then disgust. He wrinkled his nose even more than thought possible by Sebastian. A zip of red went by.

"OH, BASSY~ I knew you would be coming here after all, you're here for me..." Sebastian almost threw up.

"I need to--I need to talk to you privately,"  
"Of course Bassy," Sebastian turns around. Grell looks at William and sticks his tongue out at him. Then he put on red lipstick. (Don't worry, not that kind of fan fiction. That's disgusting. Ughhhughhugvg *green stuff appears on floor)

"What might I help you with?" Sebastian looked at him, Grell prettying himself up.

"I need to borrow your scythe for the day... to dispose of a certain unwanted Demon." Sebastian looked over at Grell and said, "what payment do you require?" Sebastian was suddenly looming over Grell. No matter what he said, he would miss the scarlet fellow. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Grell a little and stood up again.

"Bassy! I didn't know you thought of me in that manner." Sebastian opened his hand for the scythe, which at this time had been reverted to a normal pointed scythe.

"I don't, but I thought it might be needed." Grell gave the scythe over. Sebastian waved a little before leaving the room.

"Sebastian!" This was William. Sebastian turned around. "What is in your hand?"

" What do you think it is?"

"A scythe... in what way did you retrieve this?" Sebastian grinned.

"You should go ask Grell right now," and with that Sebastian disappeared to do a lot of things he didn't mind doing. Like killing himself.

Will: it's William, you have to change it!

Snowth: Nope!

Will: AHHHHHHH! I will kill you!

Sebastian: that's basically what Ciel said. He doesn't like her either.

Snowth: hey, I pay you, show some respect!

Sebastian: yes, ma'am

Snowth: Shut up, both of you!

Will: yes, ma'am

Snowth: Fucking hate all of you. * storms off*

Sebastian: got her

Cunt: oh, that's just unfair.

Trashcan: your telling me.  
*still high fives*

Cunt: Let's never do that again.

Trashcan: agreed


	6. Ciel's dream and Sebastian's drop

Ciel shudders in his sleep. "Sebastian!" Ciel awoke with a start. Surprisingly, Sebastian did not arrive. Ciel grumbled profane things about how terrible Sebastian was to leave him alone. Then again, Sebastian raped him, so he was up for debate about whether he wanted him here. Ciel tried going back to sleep, but was struggling too. His dream was the problem, making a lump in the sheets. He looked down in horror. Maybe if you knew what his dream was about you would be as sicken by this, but you have not. Until now. -----dream. fucking is in order teen and up------ Ciel's eyes were closed and the air around him was so thick with moisture. Ciel opened his eyes and saw that he was back at his house a day after the fire. (The one where his parents died not the second time at the end of season one) He watched himself make a deal with the demon. Instead of Sebastian making the wasted house into a new one. He was going to make him tea, dress him, keeps him close and obeys him. Instead of all that he tied Ciel's hands and feet together. His little self was shaking and crying out in pleasure as Sebastian pushed and pulled his hands all over his lover. "Sebastian what's your real name... let me scream it." Sebastian chuckled and Ciel could see himself shiver. Future Ciel was not going to lower himself to masturbating to this. Sebastian grabbed the younger yet fake Ciel's hands that were tied and pulled them until Ciel yelped. Ciel was suddenly in the place of the fake Ciel. Sebastian smiled. "Ciel, Ciel... what do you see now, hm? I'm teasing you and you are lapping it up like a dog." Ciel wasn't going to let him take him again, but at the same time he wanted to feel it again. He could have the Undertaker fuck him up, but their was no passion, as there was then or now. So, in response, Ciel hummed in anticipation and admission that he was Sebastian's dog to kick around and give his 'master' pleasure. Sebastian licked up his ear. Then Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes and looked down at the manhood between Ciel's legs, which was bigger than the fake that was there a minute ago. Sebastian grinned. "So, imposter. What are you doing here?" Ciel stopped his heart from beating. "I-I'm Ciel from the future, and this is a dream," Sebastian looked curious. "Why dream about me now?" Ciel bit his trembling lip. "You--raped me," Ciel said in a soft whisper for only Sebastian's ears. "Did I tell you why I did?" "I pushed you too hard and then I got angry at you and said words I shouldn't have, and then-----then I was on my bed with you hands bare and ordering me things that I had to obey," Ciel was extra talkative today. "I just--I'm numb." Sebastian had his hand over his mouth, thinking of that idea as one he would never do. "Then what happened?" He was eager to know what he did in the future. "Then, you slept with the Undertaker... and then the Undertaker slept with me," Ciel cheeks burning with shame at this recall and of the position of him now. Sebastian gave a dark smile. "Well, Ciel Phantomhive, you're going to service me again. I am sorry for doing that--" "Then why are you doing this!" "Because I have a submissive boy fetish." Ciel gulped. With a sigh, knowing that it was useless to resist, he went slack for Sebastian's pleasure. Sebastian smirked, rubbing his hands up Ciel's ass. Ciel whimpered. "Good master, good job, my little bitch. My little whore," Sebastian said as soft as a whisper. Ciel started to shake, shaking from Sebastian's chose of words and the want going through him. Sebastian's fingers were icy and smooth, yet sharp. "I will have you, Ciel. I will!" Sebastian's face started to fade out. All went black. --------------Meanwhile------------- Sebastian stood on the edge, and by edge, I mean a cliff edge. Sebastian had decided to Use the chainsaw , and then fall over the edge of the cliff . After falling to his " death " people would not suspect a thing. Although he did wish to say goodbye to the undertaker, he understood that it would just cause more panic . He wasn't sure that Ciel wanted to say goodbye to him or even look upon him. As for Grell, he had already said goodbye to him in his own way. So now, he was ready. He knew he had to get it over quickly, or the undertaker would sense it and save him. Sebastian for once had a grim smile on his face. He aimed the deadly chain saw at his chest. He started it up as it first cut through his clothing. Well that is a poor excuse to cut through clothing, if I do say so myself. He smirked to himself. Sebastian sighed. So this is how I go out...how fitting. Sebastian closed his eyes and fell through the air, supporting the blade so that when it hit the ground it would pierce his heart. Sebastian opened his eyes, and he became unsure if this was good or bad for his lovers. Sebastian whispered softly in the wind,"Will no one help me get out of this hole I can't get out of anymore!" Sebastian started to sob. Then he found it pointless to have his eyes open. He was still closing his eyes until a few minutes later when he noticed that the air was not this warm, and he wasn't falling anymore. Sebastian opened one eye to see a furious Undertaker. Undertaker was pardoned through the crowds by his reputation. Sebastian looked up at the Undertaker. The Undertaker looked down at Sebastian and sighed. His rage turned into withering sadness. He pulled up Sebastian's head and whispered, "We need to talk." Sebastian started to nod off. Under tapped him on the shoulder. Sebastian looked up with his bleeding shoulder. Grell ran up but stopped short. He yelled, "Sebastian! Sebastian!" The Undertaker looked over at him in disgust. Then he spoke in a dead calm voice, "Never ever give him your scythe again. And don't talk to him again; you are a bad influence on him." The Undertaker dropped the scythe onto the ground for Grell to pick up. Sebastian fell back limply in Undertaker's arms. The Undertaker appeared in the shop. Undertaker put Sebastian into a sliver lined room so he wouldn't escape, not that he was in any condition to do so. The Undertaker sighed before kissing Sebastian's forehead. When the Undertaker locked the door; his anger returned. He looked toward the sky and said," Ciel Phantomhive!!!! I will have my revenge!" ( A.k.a Ciel about to get a beat down!) #sorrynotsorry


	7. It's your fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beating commences. Angry sex in this chapter. This may be my last chapter. Sorry for not writing sooner. I was busy, but now I'm recuperating from my flu, so if this is shit, blame the flu virus. But the flu gave me time to write this. This will be followed up with another chapter.

There was a slight creek at the door.

"Sebastian ?"

"You wish." The Undertaker pounced, shaking away all fears; like what Sebastian would do if and when he found out. Ciel cried out.

"Whoever you are, stop!" The Undertaker got close to his ear.

He whispered, "What if I decline...my lord?" Ciel's breath hitched. "What is it, my Lord? Is knowing who I am a turn on for you? Was he just another puppet for you? One who you could throw away when you're done with his feelings? He would KILL HIMSELF FOR HIS LORD!! Out... out of shame and unacceptance you tossed him away? Hmm?!? Was he not enough for you, was he not fulfilling your services! You just had to tarnish him?" The Undertaker calmed down. "He tried to kill himself for what he did, what do you have to say about that?" Ciel remained silent. "I SAID, WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT?!?"

Ciel said almost inaudible," Serves him right."

"Well then, everyone should get what they deserve. Let's start with you." The Undertaker said darkly. The Undertaker ripped off Ciel's clothes and strung them haphazardly on the floor.

"Please, don't. I beg you! Please,"

"Shut UP!!" The Undertaker was getting more pissed off by the second. The Undertaker took out his burly cock. "Suck," Ciel whimpered, "Or die." Finished the Undertaker. 


End file.
